


--

by Vishanka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deathshipping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I can't call him kek since it means lol to me, M/M, and probably angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishanka/pseuds/Vishanka
Summary: Exploring Deathshipping...Maybe something will provide an idea for a story of you? I'd love to read anything about them.Have fun, I don't know what I'm doing.Bakura=Bakura RyouMarik=Yami Marik
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Still exhausted from the previous duel, Marik went to the restroom and tried to collect himself.  
The shadow game had taken its toll on him too. Every creature hit and destroyed was painfully carved into his heart and drained his physical and mental stability.  
How could Jonouchi have pushed him as far as he did? It should have been an easy win.  
Marik clenched his fist in frustration. He didn't even enjoy the duel, and he was still struggling to recover from his near-death experience.  
But it didn't matter, he thought as he stuck his head under the jet of water in the sink. Jonouchi was gone.  
He looked at his reflection. "I'm not that easy to erase," he forced a smirk at himself.

The door suddenly opened behind him. He did not turn around and looked hostile at the reflection of the person entering. Marik was startled for a moment, but then understood.

"Oh." Bakura said almost apologetically when he saw Marik's expression and was about to leave again.  
"You are the vessel." Marik interrupted him.  
Bakura hesitated, then vaguely remembered. "You took me to the hospital back then. Thank you for helping me." he approached him and smiled humbly.  
Marik narrowed his eyes. "You must be mistaking me for someone else." he mocked over his shoulder.

Bakura stopped smiling and paused for a moment.  
"Though you must feel relieved, I set you free." Marik continued with a smirk.  
"What do you mean?"  
Marik pulled the Millennium Ring from under his shirt  
Bakura's eyes widened in astonishment. "My necklace ... what have you done?" he demanded.

"You really have no idea." Marik started gagging insanely and put the chain back.  
Bakura winced and said nothing to confirm.  
"I killed him." he muttered softly as he pulled out his millennium rod. "Along with my residual presence. You could be next."  
Bakura flinched back against the door as Marik raised the rod at him.  
He laughed madly at the fear he caused in Bakura. "Don't worry, I have other uses for you."  
The rod flashed in a brilliant golden light, forcing itself into Bakura's thoughts and sending him back into a terribly familiar unconsciousness.

\--

Marik was immediately relieved. He had no doubt about his abilities, but he still figured it wouldn't hurt to have a backup plan, as he never wanted to get into a situation similar to what he had been against Jonouchi again.  
He peered at the motionless body at his feet and laughed out loud again. It was perfect.

Uninvolved, he stepped over Bakura and went to the duel tower, where Yugi and Kaiba were already dueling for the finals.  
He didn't care who would win as he would eventually kill them both anyway.

The dueling tower had turned into a holographic coliseum, and Marik snorted on the display. Those holograms were nothing compared to a shadow game and he was eager to let Kaiba experience the true feeling of the struggle for survival and walked right through the Coliseum wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME LEAP  
> Following the canon story, which I don't write down...  
> Yugi and Marik had their duel and Marik surrendered, killing his other self.
> 
> Here we jump back in.  
> 

For a moment, Marik hovered in eternal darkness, fearful that it would be the last thing he would ever see.  
Then he started and opened his eyes.  
In confusion he blinked and looked around to collect himself. The room he was in seemed to be part of Kaiba's airship and he was lying in a bed. He inspected his pale hands in surprise.  
The recent events slowly came back into his consciousness and suddenly he fell into laughter. It wasn't over yet.  
He had lost control of his Millennium Rod and his God Card, but he wasn't dead. He giggled to himself.  
This wasn't his preferred outcome, but now he could use Yugi's friend to reclaim them both in no time.  
For now he had to be patient and thought it would be best not to reveal himself just yet.  
Satisfied, he lay down again and withdrew his control over Bakura.  
Marik would stay back watch and wait for a while.

\--

Bakura's heart was not like Marik Ishtar's.  
Inevitably he thought of Dark Bakura, who had lived here for a long time and felt a pang of envy.  
Marik Ishtar's heart was filled with darkness and hatred from which he was finally born. It had been excruciating to exist there, locked away by the magical self-mutilation of Odion; dismissed and condemned never to leave the shadows and endure an eternity of loneliness and torment.

Bakura's room wasn't actually a room. It was a wide open, floating space and he couldn't help but feel lost in the bright void that offered no sense of comfort.  
Everything was strewn out of order and there was nothing to hold on to, not even a floor, and Marik was floating along everything else.  
The confusing expanse was mostly filled with what Marik disparagingly considered trash. Toys, dolls, vehicles, comics; He wondered how Dark Bakura's presence could have affected this heart so little that it still had to do with these things.  
As he looked around, he sensed something in the distance. He couldn't put a finger on what it was, but he knew he wanted to get it, he had to get it.  
Just as he had started floating in its direction, he suddenly bumped face forward against an invisible wall and it would have knocked him to the ground if there had been any.  
He swore irritably and got up to inspect the wall again. What did he feel behind it and why couldn't he achieve it?

He clenched his teeth angrily. That feeling was too familiar to him.


End file.
